The present invention relates to grounding systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved personal body grounding system for collecting and removing electrical charges from a human body.
A personal body grounding system has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,779. (“the '779”) The system of the '779 patent comprises an electrically conductive grounding pad having a ground lead extending therefrom that is conductively coupled to a grounded anchor. The grounding pad has a layer of carbon fibers in a conductor substantially extending across the layer in conductive contact with the carbon fibers. The ground lead is conductively coupled to the grounding pad conductor at one end thereof. The systems includes a single ground lead extending from the grounding pad conductively coupled to a single grounded anchor providing only one ground contact point for the system. Although, the system of the '779 patent has been shown to reduce electrical charges from the body and enhance the physiological well-being of the human body with some efficacy, it could be improved.
Therefore, it is desirable to enhance the efficacy of the personal body grounding system in the '779 patent. One such enhancement could include providing multiple ground contact points either through a single anchor with multiple rods or multiple grounding anchors. Other enhancements could include physical instrumentation, i.e., a monitor and/or conductivity meter. Other operative and functional improvements to the basic system are also contemplated. The objective of these enhancements is to make the system easier to operate, more accurate, and safer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved body grounding system that collects and removes electrical charges from a human body with greater efficacy, while being easier, safer, and more accurate to use.